SSBM Reigning Tournament
by Unbreakable001
Summary: Yes, people, after twoandahalfmonths of dlay, I was finally able to post chapter three! After the eventful battle between JB and Mario, the smashers cool off at the HQ's bar where secrets are revealed! Anonymous reviews accepted & NO FLAMES!
1. Rounding up the Combatants

Hello to all out there, and welcome to my debut fanfic on fanfiction.net! Earlier I had posted the same story online, but it ended up getting jumbled up. So I had to remove the story and upload from scratch (my apologies for those who reviewed my story) I've now learned that, for SOME reason, the tab button doesn't work on ff.net. Well, Im still new to the commute and have a lot to learn. But anyway, I've spaced up the story enough so everyone can read it without any problems. An don't worry- small plots will unfold inside this large to-be epic of mine. I'm planning well over 50 chapters in this story (maybe up to 70 or 80- hell, I don't know, I have 39 fights to be decided!), so I want as many reviews AS POSSIBLE to keep me forward. Also, I know there are 25 (or 26 if you include both Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers) combatants in the game, but Im only using 21 of 'em- Pichu and Jigglypuff have been excluded because that's just too many danged pokemon, and both Y.Link and Dr. M are not present due to the fact that that's just too many clones, too! Ok, bad reasons, but I've already said enough. Now go on ahead and enjoy the story! If Chapter 1 turns out all right, then chappies 2 and 3 will be on their way soon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own SSB:Melee, Sephiroth, Yuna, Solid Snake, Crash Bandicoot Cartman(damn.), Sonic, or any of the melee characters.  
The smashers all took their seats in the tight auditorium after receiving an urgent call from Master Hand and Crazy Hand to come at once, and every one of the 22 waited for ten minutes in a very patient manner.  
  
Bowser: AHHHH! WHAT'S KEEPING THEM SO LONG?!!! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE NOW!!! I'M GONNA SUFFOCATE IN THIS F***ING ROOM OTHERWISE!  
  
Fox: What the hell is it THIS time?  
  
Falco: Probably another survivor tournament.or a beauty pageant, maybe? (grins at idea) Goddamn right.  
  
DK: I hope this has something to do with fighting at least! I need to regain my sense of respect after being forced to live in tight HQ areas without my banana and living on deserted islands without being able to fire rescue signals to in order to get the sh**ty f***ing hell off!  
  
Link: Will they just hurry the f*** up? I got business to attend to in my bedroom with the help of my "working" partner Zelda.  
  
Zelda: Shhh!!! Not so loud, Link!  
  
Captain Falcon: Hey YO, did you hear what Link just said?!!  
  
Link (to Falcon): Oh, man, I am SO going to kill you!  
  
Zelda (to Link): Oh, man, I am SO going to kill you!  
  
Link: The hell'd I do?!  
  
Meanwhile, Ganondorf's thinking that what Link said is an insult shot at him and begins to rise from his seat when Master Hand and Crazy Hand finally swarm into the auditorium.  
  
Gannondorf (glares at Link): You're lucky!  
  
Zelda (glares at Link): You're lucky!  
  
Link (glares at Captain Falcon): You're lucky!  
  
Captain Falcon (glares at Samus): You're lucky!  
  
Samus (surprised): How did I become involved?!  
  
Captain Falcon: Because at the moment I wanted to f*** you.  
  
Samus: Ohhhh, that's.so.not right! Falcon, remind me to kill you after this little meeting's over with!  
  
Captain Falcon (smirks deviously): Awright, then! We'll battle to the death in my own bed!  
  
Samus: WHAT?!! Why, I oughta.oh, f*** it!  
  
Bowser: Hey, you talkin' about me?  
  
Crazy Hand: WILL YOU F***ING ALL PIECE OF B******LY SH**TY F***S SHUT THE F***ING HELL UP!!!?  
  
Everyone goes silent.  
  
MH: Thank you very much, CH.  
  
CH: NO F***ING PROBLEM YOU SH**TY F***!  
  
MH: OK, now you're all wondering why you're here, I suppose?  
  
Everyone in the auditorium except the two hands nod.  
  
MH: Good, now I all want you to know that what is to come will be nothing related to survivor or any reality sh** like that.  
  
Everyone sighs with relief.  
  
MH: As a matter of fact, we'll be going right back to the tournament ordeals.  
  
Donkey Kong and Bowser in the back both whoop in approval, while the rest gleefully clap.  
  
MH: Now, for this year's tournament, we'll be doing something different. We'll be doing what is called a "reigning championship tournament".  
  
The smashers remain silent.  
  
MH: Here are the rules for this tournament. Everyone will draw a number, and the smashers that pick both "one" and "two" will be the two fighters to start off the tournament. The winner of the first battle will continue on against the fighter with # 3, the winner on to # 4, and so on and so forth.  
  
CH: BLAH BLAH F***ING BLAH!!!  
  
MH: Just to let you know, though, that there will be 19 new fighters to participate in our new event. Now don't worry, they're all fair fighters, although some are a little short-stemmed, and they've already gone through the same rules as you've just heard. In fact, our brand new draft of 19 fighters are waiting just outside the door right now. Allow me to introduce them in. Please welcome.Noah Ulas, clone of this fan-fiction's author and the assembler of this bunch of fighters!  
  
A young man wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt and blue baggy pants enters the auditorium waving around a small sword. Everyone claps approvingly of the first one to walk in.  
  
MH: Our 2nd fighter is.Charlie Bowling, a young comic-writing war-fanatic whose main passion is to hunt every time winter swings around!  
  
Another guy similar to Noah wearing a headset, a maroon shirt, and tan baggies walks in holding a Pump-action M870 in his hands. The villains in the back, Fox, Falco, and Samus whoop and holler wildly while the rest clap very lightly.  
  
Charlie: WHAT?!! What makes me so BAD about carrying around a GUN?!  
  
Peach: Because they're poaching weapons, you poacher!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Shut up, bitch!  
  
Peach: (tosses her head from left to right) WHO the F*** was THAT?!  
  
MH (whispering to the mysterious person behind the door leading into the auditorium): Hold on just a minute, Aaron! I'll get to you soon.  
  
Aaron (grunts impatiently): Oh, fine!  
  
MH (walks back into the auditorium): Now our next fighter is a close friend of Charlie and selects an 18-in.-Apple laptop as his primary weapon against his foes. His motives to attack may be the best of anyone yet, but knock the laptop out of his hands and he becomes an easy knock-out. Please welcome.Robert Fisher!  
  
Another young guy wearing an orange shirt and blue baggy jeans walks in carrying under his right arm a laptop computer; everyone in the crowd claps in a decent manner, except Ness, who lets out an excited "YEEEEAAHHH!".  
  
MH: Ok, then. Now our next fighter is a deadly fighter of terribly devastating skills who wields the dreaded baseball bat of doom and worships the almighty Savannah, Grandpa Afro, Abraham Donkey, and Henry Antlers. Please welcome.the big.the mean.Aaron Avison!  
  
Aaron: FINALLY! (walks into the auditorium and stops in front of Peach) Shut up, bitch! (Peach gasps in horror at the wimpy guy with messed up dirty-blonde hair wearing a dark blue T-shirt and black baggy pants carrying under his arms his baseball bat and a screwed-up Gamecube who had just told her twice)  
  
MH: Yea, yea, that's great Aaron. Now cough up the $5 additional for your introduction.  
  
Everyone watches in shock as Aaron plays a bribing tune with Master Hand by exchanging the 5 dollars.  
  
MH: Awright then. So let's get on with the next fighter. He's rather young and immature, but you might wanna steer clear of the power that rests within his left arm.especially if you're haunting him in a bad dream. Please welcome.JB!  
  
A young boy with wavy black hair wearing a faded-black "Yankees'" T-shirt and dark blue baggies walks in brandishing a small rocket launcher that is in place of his left arm. Samus cheers loudly at the sight of another gun- arm bearer while the rest clap agreeably.  
  
MH: All right! Now the next fighter is rather unique. When it comes to making her way through the worst and thickest of the enemy lines, she uses her vocal abilities rather then her fists to bore her opponents straight to sleep. Please welcome.Jessie Balderson!  
  
A pudgy girl with long, brown hair wearing a white T-shirt and blue tights walks into the auditorium gibbering away on her cell-phone in a language that the smashers were too slow to keep up with. Everyone seated clapped briefly before soon falling asleep.  
  
CH: WAKE THE F*** UP YOU F***ING S***HEADS!  
  
Everyone suddenly awakened with a jolt.  
  
MH: ^Ahem^ Now let's continue on, shall we? Our next fighter is a former cheerleading co-captain with the expertise at hand-to-hand combat. Get ready all you young guys out there, for here comes the talented and lovely.Sarah Jackson!  
  
A lean young girl with short brown hair wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and blue tights walks into the room carrying a large knife. All of the young guys just gape at her beauty while the rest lightly clap for her.  
  
MH: Uh, Crazy Hand!  
  
CH: STOP F***ING STARING AT HER SH**TY T*TS YOU MOTHER-F***ING BAS****S!  
  
MH: A little TMI there, Crazy Hand.  
  
CH: SORRY THERE SH**HEAD!  
  
MH: Well our next fighter is neither a man nor a woman. In fact, he's an dog- with the fastest set of four legs ever seen on the face of the planet Earth. Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for.Buck!  
  
A small black dog trots into the auditorium and up to Noah while the 22 original seated clap with approval.  
  
MH: Next up is a small, fat kid with supernatural abilities and a dirty-ass mouth who is possessed by a hooded fellow that often gets himself killed. Let's kick it with. Cartman!  
  
Everyone in the room goes nuts with applause as Cartman walks in shouting "KEICKASS!".  
  
MH: Up next is a young sorceress from the unbounded world of Final Fantasy. Please make room for.Yuna!  
  
Yuna meekly walks in and, aroused by her skimpy outfit from FFX-2, all of the guys give a shout out to her or whistle with great approval.  
  
MH: Up-coming fighter is another young one, but with the intelligence of an Alakazam and the strength of ten fighter jets combined. Let's hand it off to the one and only (Mewtwo: But I'm already right here! CH: NOT YOU BROTHER F***ER!).Ben McKensley!  
  
A young man with stuck-up silvery-yellow hair walks in quickly wearing a loose blue suit; everyone claps normally, except Mewtwo, who senses an overwhelming power in him.  
  
MH: Now, you might not know this pokemon, as he's been in the works for an upcoming game in early 2006 for the Gameboy cell-phone. He's big.he's bad.he's Werewave, the werewolf of hydrospheric abilities!  
  
A large dark-blue werewolf wearing torn trousers stomps in greeted by another average round of applause.  
  
MH: Next is one character that you know perhaps better than any other new characters currently waiting outside this room. Allow me to introduce.Sonic the Hedgehog!  
  
Sonic rolls into the room and is greeted by an ear-piercing round of cheers and shouts.  
  
MH: Alright, alright! Now let's go on with our next fighter- he comes from a world where whacked-out 80's-style-hairdos are forever-fads and disco dancing against evil forces is a 9-to-5 job, please keep it going for.Hairday!  
  
A young guy with a three-foot fiery-red hairdo walks in only again to be greeted by a set of murmurs.  
  
Falco: Um, what does he mean by "80's"?  
  
Fox: Old people in nursing homes maybe.  
  
Link: You saying that that's an old person's hairdo?  
  
Aaron: It is for Grandpa Afro.  
  
Link: Man, shut up, you Democrat!  
  
Aaron: THE HELL did you just call me??  
CH: HEY ALL OF YOU F***ING D***HEADS JUST F***ING ZIP IT ALRIGHT?!!  
  
MH: Oh, hell, we're just wasting time. Let's just bring out the rest. Everyone please welcome.Matthew Harris, African-American and legendary combatant against the evil time-travelling forces from the medieval times; Selene, goddess of the moon; Crash Bandiccot, zany Playstation one mascot: Snake, high-security stealth-tactics agent; and last, but not the least- Sephiroth, the worst of all the villains ever featured virtually!  
  
A dark-skinned bald man wearing a heavy trench-coat steps out, along with a silver-haired beauty wearing a dark blue gown, Crash Bandicoot swinging his yo-yo about, Solid Snake in his MGS2 uniform, and Sephiroth swinging his sword about madly. Everyone gave up one last round of applause for the brand new 19 fighters.  
  
MH: I assure you that each and every one of these new smashers will give you a run for your money, for if they didn't I'd have myself killed.  
  
CH (holds a gun up to MH): F***ING DIE YOU HE**ISH BAS****LY MOTHER-F***ING SH**TY PIECE OF GODD*** SH**!  
  
MH: ******************************************YOU, you ******************** HAND!  
  
CH (silently backs down)  
  
MH: Okay then, now I want all of you to draw a number from this hat here (holds up a magician's black hat). This will be your starting order for our first-ever RC Tournament.  
  
Everyone scurries over to the hat and fights themselves out a number.  
  
Mario: Heya, Ia gota numbera twoa!  
  
JB: Dude, I got number 1! Sweet!  
  
Cartman: HEEY IEM SEPPOSED TEO SEAY THEAT!  
  
Everyone else: He's right you know!  
  
MH: Oky-dokey, so JB and Mario will be the first to fight, then after that it's-  
  
Ice Climbers (raise their #s up high): We're number three!  
  
MH: So the winner of the first battle shall challenge Ice Climbers, and so forth from there. Ok, everyone, it's off to your rooms! I already have six rooms set up for all you new ones here. The first room's for the non-human smashers (Sonic, Werewave, Buck, Crash), the second's for the kids (JB, Cartman, and Aaron), the third's for the intelligenties (Noah, Charlie, and Robert), the fourth for the girls (Yuna, Selene, Jessie, and Sarah), the fifth for those from Fantasy Land (Ben, Hairday, and Sephiroth), and the final room is for the older guys (Snake, and Matthew). So now that everything's all set, I hope that all of you have a good-night sleep and wake up early enough for the start of tomorrow's tournament. You are all dismissed! (everyone leaves for their dormitory rooms)  
Up Next: Round 1 in the Super Smash Bros. Reigning Tournament, upcoming hero JB v. SMB classic Mario. Stay tuned and REVIEW LIKE CRAZY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. JB vs Mario

Hey yo, why have I only one review so far?!! Sheesh, I truly my story's not THAT far-fetched! Anyway, to those who are reading my fic, here's the first battle of my SSBM reigning tournament.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except for my clone (Noah), Charlie, Robert, Jessie, Sarah, JB, Ben, Matthew, Werewave (that's right, he's not real- I don't even really KNOW anything about a GB cellphone coming out soon, or of anything else that is supposed to happen in 2006), Aaron, Selene, or Hairday. I'm borrowing everything else, including my neighbor's dog, Buck (don't ask why he's in here with the rest).  
  
Chapter 2: Unknown Kid JB vs. All-Star Classic Mario Mario  
The next day Mario and JB both wake up with a sign posted to their doors that gives them instructions to the grounds of the stadium. The two competitors quietly disappear before anyone else wakes up to find them missing. Soon MH makes an announcement over the intercom.  
  
MH: RISE AND SHINE!!! THE TOURNAMENTS IN LESS THAN 2 HOURS, AND NO ONE'S EVEN UP YET? SHAME, SHAME.AW, WELL, JUST REPORT TO THE STADIUM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE IF YOU WISH TO SEE HOW YOUR FELLOW SMASHERS FARE.  
  
Unfortunately, the only smashers that got up were Luigi, Peach, and Samus. Besides, who could really care about a plumber except his friends or a strange-looking boy with a rocket launcher attached to his arm except for someone else with a gun-arm?  
  
Anyway, the arena for today was another classic Greek Coliseum- the kickoff stadium for every tournament that the smashers faced off in. The towering circle was filled with thousands of eager spectators and money-hoggers jotting down bets for who was going to win this and that battle. The two fighters for the day were not yet in sight, but they were there, waiting in the tunnels leading up to the surface, both pumped up and ready to go thirty rounds with Gigabowser. Finally, the Master Hand floated down to the rocky surface of the battlefield.  
  
MH: Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to our first ever Super Smash Brothers Melee Reigning Cup Tournament! We've gathered everything we needed to get this thing alive and kicking and are looking forward to see where this new franchise will go. Besides, I just can't wait to give some of our new fighters a chance to taste a punch or two. How 'bout you all out there?  
  
Spectators: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
MH: Well good, because today, folks, we've got a hero in the making facing off against a classic legend. Now they're not anything of the extraordinary when it comes to their fighting skills- no Samus Aran or Captain Falcon will be out here sending their foes flying out of the arena. Sorry folks!  
  
Spectators: Awwwwwwww.  
  
MH: But hey! These two will at least be exciting to watch, due to the fact that they're both very even up. First off, our new face for today is a young boy who has yet to face any true evil, but the nightmares he constantly has just about every night have built up his intensity level just enough to make him the quickest and the cleverest of all of the kid- fighters I've seen in my day. Spectators from everywhere around the universe, please welcome.Joral Benson, the youngest gun-bearer all-time!  
  
The young challenger excitedly darted out of the threshold of the deep, dark tunnel from where he was nervously anticipating the start and held up his rocket launcher for everyone to see. Everyone in the stands gave him a round of applause as he pranced around the coliseum showing off his left arm. Mario watched with growing arrogance.  
  
Mario: A showoff eh? Youlla see what Ia do toa showoffs!  
  
MH: And now, allow me to introduce Nintendo's most famous gaming mascot. He's ventured far and near, from 2-D castles to full-rendered islands. Fans of young and old, let's all give Mario a hand!  
  
Not to MH's surprise, the crowds gave Mario much more than just a hand. Once Mario stepped out from his tunnel, everyone from all ends and corners of the circle erupted in cheers, applause, and chants. JB shivered at the attention Mario was receiving. To him, the attention was a sign that Mario was going to be really tough to beat. He wasted no time in readying his rocket launcher-arm while Mario crouched down into his fighting stance. The two were ready to go, the crowd was silent, Master Hand was off to the side, and.  
  
MH: Ready.  
  
JB glared at his opponent up ahead; Mario shared the glare with the amateur only yards away. The crowd was silent.  
  
MH: FIGHT!  
  
Mario immediately jumped forward, but JB hung in his position and kept the barrel of his rocket launcher steady with the short, stubby plumber soaring through the air. Once his aim connected, JB launched a rocket hurtling toward his opponent, but Mario turned his high jump into a somersault and rolled inches above the rocket, missing it narrowly. JB saw Mario coming down upon him and rolled to the right. He got back up in time to see a fireball heading his way from the left. JB jumped into the air just in time to avoid the on-coming projectile, but was unfortunate as Mario sent off another fireball seconds after his trick-shot and successfully pinpointed JB in the chest. The young fighter flew back twenty yards and onto the ground with a loud, painful "THUD!". Seeing his advantage, Mario pounced onto his unlucky opponent and started pounding away with regular punches in the face. JB, however, found no pain in getting his head bashed in and simply held up his left arm to Mario's side and, using his mind, transformed the rocket launcher through a blinding flash of emerald light into a saber! He furiously jabbed the plumber harshly in the ribs and kicked him off.  
  
Mario stumbled off of his feet and back to the ground while JB, enraged, hopped back up and took his turn upon the off-guard classic hero. In an instant his left arm transformed into a heavy metal pole with which JB used to knock Mario's square head around from side to side. The Italian midget's blackened eyes soon began to close as JB continued on with the pummeling, who kept on checking around himself to make sure that Mario wasn't about to pull something. Becoming exhausted from the tiring barrage of attacks he was unleashing, JB hesitated just for a second.BOOM! JB stumbled back to see Mario standing on his feet once again. So Master Hand was right. They were dead-on even! JB quickly changed his staff into an assault rifle and began firing at the red janitor, who was able to avoid the firing as he somersaulted right overt and behind JB's back, but just as Mario made his landing JB turned around in a blinding cyclone of speed and smacked the pudgy guy straight off the ground with the steel of his rifle. With Mario down, JB did not hesitate to let the bullets flow into his fierce opponent. Mario, although under heavy and agonizing fire, was able to rise again and began to spin himself at a quick, rapid pace. He began spinning so fast by now that he was deflecting all of JB's bullets into different directions. The inexperienced rookie could see that his attack was no use and transformed his assault rifle into a shield.  
  
Mario finally reached the fastest point of his spin's velocity and launched himself into the protected ten-year-old. Unfortunately for JB, Mario's tornado attack was fast enough to throw his shield-arm to the side and whip him up in only a matter of nanoseconds. JB watched the world fly by him as he spun across the entire coliseum along with Mario in his tornado of doom. His surroundings just continued to pick up speed.he was spinning faster.and faster.so fast he thought he was going to black out.and finally he was lifted out of the whirling wind and shot into a low-rise wall.  
  
JB's lungs busted open inside his cracked ribs and sunk down to his stomach, as the poor kid slid down the slide of the wall and back to the ground, the wall now decorated with his own blood. JB was burning up everywhere.his heart was barely pumping anymore blood, which drifted out of his torn arteries anyway. JB had apparently been placed under a life- threatening situation- a situation he had experienced so many times in his nightmares, but never in real life. that is, before now. He could hear the soft clatter of Mario's leather boots against the dusty surface of the stadium closing in for the kill. He never thought that he'd have to fight for his life in this tournament, but he knew now. If that fact was a fist, it'd split his skull right open and crush his brain. He knew now that death was inescapable.Mario was already on his way over, probably even standing overhead right now, watching his poor, wretched opponent choking on his own blood organized in a pool that was two sizes too large for his own head. He knew it was all over, so he just closed his bruised eyes.and waited.  
  
Suddenly, something happened. His heart began to throb again, and his brain began to function normally. JB still couldn't breathe, but.did he really need to breathe right now? Although without air, he was once again a working machine, a dancing tiger, a-  
  
Mario: You really thought you coulda beat me withouta any experience? JB remained silent and played possum in the messy red pools of his own. A liveliness began to stir deep inside.  
  
Mario: Sheesh! Ya kids thinka you canna gat away wita anything these-a days! Not respecting any of youra elders!  
  
.a strange sort of power was brewing.  
  
Mario: Weela I'ma gonna changea things righta herea and NOW!  
  
The black and blue plumber immediately smashed his fists into JB's torn body. The power JB felt was now swelling up inside both his mind and heart.a surge of rage.  
  
Mario continued to beat upon the dying kid with countless punching and kicking combos, not forgetting to throw in a few fireballs as well. He soon lost himself in trying to tear this kid apart with every fiber aiding his sense of power.  
  
JB finally had enough.  
  
Before Mario could burn JB with another fireball, the kid's mangled body began to glow in an aurora highlight. Mario backed away, knowing what was coming up. JB was preparing for his so-called "skill", a devastating attack based on the fighter's certain techniques that'd drain out all of that smasher's energy, yet do crippling damage to their opponents as well. Mario wasn't sure what JB had in store for him.he just hoped that it was something he could avoid. He watched, trembling in fear, as JB rose to his feet still surrounded by the aurora light and turned around to show a massive chest-wound that was pouring blood out of JB's circulatory system like a waterfall. The major wounds that this first-timer was featuring appalled the entire audience, but Mario showed no surprise at the heavy injuries, for he himself experienced pain similar to that in the past yet got by it all in good time. JB didn't know what the heck just happened, but decided not to worry about it and switched to his rocket launcher. The glow around seemed to have Mario caught in his tracks and a nice blow to the head would make things very quick and easy for him right now.  
  
JB took no holding back in cocking up his rocket launcher and pulling the trigger. Suddenly, something formed around the rocket as it was sent hurdling into the shocked plumber, who found enough mobility to start the attempt to avoid whatever JB had in store for him. The reddish torpedo launched from JB's arm became an arrow of aqua and, although it had gone past Mario already, slowly turned around and zoomed in on its target. Mario could easily see that the attack was a homing arrow and, showing his respectable sign of defeat, stayed where he was.  
  
Mario (with dignity): Very well, then. I shall accept defeat.  
  
The aurora arrow fired from JB's rocket launcher pierced straight through Mario's upper-torso upon collision and, in a sudden white beam of light, Mario was gone.  
  
Most of the audience in the stands, who had seen other SSBM battles and knew how every battle usually ended, stood up and clapped for the rookie fighter, while the rest of the first-timer spectators remained mute. MH appeared in front of JB and made clear of the battle's ending.  
  
MH: Mario has been defeated! JB is our current reigner!  
  
He held up JB's right arm as in to show off his victory and cheers out of several corners of the arena erupted.  
  
(This guy is good!)  
  
(Master Hand has surely done his job!)  
  
(Gosh, I can't WAIT to see the rest of the new fighters!)  
  
As MH held up his arm, JB felt a rejuvenating feeling all over. He looked down at his massive chest wound to see that it wasn't there anymore! Relieved, JB gladly welcomed in great amounts of oxygen through both his nose and mouth. MH then lowered JB's arm and with two fingers shook it furiously.  
  
MH: GREAT job, JB! I hope you're even more ready to face the Ice Climbers tomorrow.  
  
JB slowly nodded and, with his left arm raised high up for everyone else to see, walked back down the tunnel he came through at the start of the match.  
  
Hoped you liked it. I didn't mean to make Mario sound so cruel, but my fights are a little different- fight to the death, that sort of ordeal, except they don't really "die". Also, don't forget to review! The deadline is chapter 5; I need AT LEAST three more reviews for my story to keep me going. I'd hate to discontinue, y'know! So to those who want me to continue this tournament, then - um, Crazy Hand?  
  
CH: REVIEW GOD-SH**TY BASTA**LY F**KING D**KHEADED DAMNIT!!!  
  
So there! Next up is lunchtime and a visit to the bar, where long-kept secrets and emotions are revealed!! Please stay tuned for Chapter 3: First Relaxation. 


	3. First Relaxation

Hello all, I'm BAAACK!!!!, and now I'm ready to bring you chapter 3: First Relaxation! Keep this in mind that it's not really one of my best chapters, so no flames, got it? It just points out some things about some of the characters in the competition, and not everyone is going to be talked about in just this one chapter, but hey! With a large story in mind, I'll be sure to cover everyone, so no worries! It's just me drifting interests that I worry about.but if you REALLY want me to keep on with this story, then please review! I now accept anonymous reviews, so there you have it! Now on with the story, eh?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM or Sonic or any of the playstation or TV show characters in this fic; just Noah, Charlie, Aaron, Robert, Jessie, Sarah, Selene, Hairday, JB, Ben, and Matthew.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the smashers were being served brunch in their cafeteria when Mario, Luigi, and Peach walked in.  
  
Peach: Cheer up, Mario! You'll get him next time!  
  
Luigi: Yeaha, he justa had that finala ready ina time! You werenta expecting it! Nexta time youlla know!  
  
Mario: Ia know, I know, but I stilla can't BELIEVE thata I losta to a newcomer!  
  
The smashers already seated at their tables looked up and gave Mario a hand .  
  
MARIO: SHADDUP! SHADDUP! I didn'ta win!  
  
Everyone seated: Oh (went back to their meals)  
  
Mario: Plusa it makes me evena MORE angry when evrabody's expecting mea to bea victorious!  
  
The two Mario bros. and Peach got their meals from a nearby buffet counter and sat down at a vacant table. On the other side of the cafeteria, the Ice Climbers and Ness were talking about the upcoming battle.  
  
Popo: Oh, geez! I was hoping so much that are opponent for tomorrow was to be Mario, but instead we're going up against a kid that we don't even KNOW!  
  
Nana: Oh settle down Popo! We'll do fine tomorrow! Besides, remember that there's two of us and only one of him.  
  
Popo: Oh, I know, but- just seeing that arm of his.I just.I don't know about this battle, Nana.  
  
Nana (chuckles): Oh, Popo, you're so hopeless!  
  
Ness: Tell me about it.  
  
Popo: Hey Ness, you're psychic. Why don't you sum up his stats and give us a bit of info on him?  
  
Ness: Hm.well let's see here.he's quite powerful.his left arm can transform into multiple weapons.  
  
Popo: Multiple weapons? SH**!  
  
Ness: He's very quick-witted, yet liable to make quite a few misjudgments.his skill is an aurora homing arrow.today he beat Mario with great effort and needed the help of his skill.  
  
Nana: Wait-wait-wait, why are you telling us about his battle today?  
  
Ness: Because it's essential to know how hard he'll fight and how vulnerable he is.  
  
Nana (nods): Ah.  
  
Ness: Now, today he had to use his skill to put down Mario, plus at the end of the battle he wasn't a pretty sight. He had a massive wound in his lungs and another close to his heart that was pouring blood like Niagra Falls. Still the attacks he suffered from Mario's wrath even after he received his heavy wounds barely had any effect on him.  
  
Popo (gulp!): It doesn't look good, sis! It doesn't look good!  
  
Nana: Oh, stop worrying bro! The battle's tomorrow, so we have plenty of time to prepare ourselves. When we arrive at Icicle Mountain tomorrow, we'll show that alien kid that we mean business!  
  
Ness: Speak of the devil, here he comes.  
  
JB calmly walks into the cafeteria to be greeted by a great round of applause from his fellow smashers. JB waves his hand in the air, showing that he accepts the compliments, and goes over to the buffet tables to serve himself.  
  
Popo: Seeing him now, he doesn't look like the cold-blooded killer type.  
  
Ness: Oh, he's got that instinct. We all have that instinct. That's what makes us the world's greatest combatants, after all.  
  
Popo: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
Nana: Popo, he is right.  
  
Popo: Hey, I know that!  
  
After he was satisfied with the food resting on his plate, JB walked over to the center of the room and joined Samus, Ben, and Captain Falcon at their table.  
  
Samus (pats JB on the back): Good job, kid! I wish I could see the whole thing, but I had something to attend to. (CF: Samus, don't!)  
  
JB: Aww, that's alright! I don't think you guys would be pleased with how I looked at the end of the battle, anyway.  
  
Ben: What do you mean?  
  
JB: Mario pulled off some kind of spin attack that ended up splattering me against a wall and busting open my lungs.  
  
CF (with disgusted look): Ewwwwww! And you actually managed?  
  
JB: Yeah, I did! While I was down on the ground, something from deep inside shook me and I was able to get back up and easily take out Mario with an arrow projected from my rocket launcher.  
  
Ben (shakes his head): I haven't heard a ten-year-old tell how it really was since me. Well I'm glad that you won JB, although I still hardly know you. Wish I could've been there.  
  
CF: Not me! I wouldn't have like to see the poor kid's lungs drying on a wall!  
  
Samus: Oh, stop it! (slaps CF's arm with her gun-arm)  
  
CF (holding his arm): OW, that hurts! Really!  
  
After everyone finished with their meals, they headed back to their dormitories and relaxed, thinking about how things would turn out tomorrow. Around 6 o' clock that night, MH once again came on the loudspeaker.  
  
MH: Attention all smashers 14 and above. If you would like to, you may now head to the bar. For the new smashers that would like to go as well, the bar is the large room on the other side of the cafeteria. Go on and enjoy if it's to your pleasure.  
  
All of the smashers above 13 (except for the pokemon, MGAW, Kirby, and Buck) burst out of their rooms and rushed over to the bar. Immediately things were alive and kicking at the bar, with the older guys at the tables drinking some cold ones, the younger guys hanging around the pool and air- hockey tables, and the girls admiring the younger guys from nearby tables. In one corner of the room Noah and Aaron were teamed up playing pool against Robert and Charlie, while Jessie and Sarah watched without a clue on the aspects of the game.  
  
Noah (behind the 2 ball): Alright now, concentrate, focus, breathe, and.let go!  
  
The bespectacled teenager shoved the cue ball right smack into the 2 ball and effortlessly sunk it into the side-pocket.  
  
Noah: Okay, there's 4of 7. Now for the tricky part.  
  
Noah aimed for the 6 ball that was just a ways off of a corner pocket.  
  
Noah: OK, let's see. bend in place, set up for the trick-shot, and.!  
  
The ball was shot forward, but unfortunately bounced off the wall and stopped inches before the pocket.  
  
Noah: DAMN!  
  
Aaron: Geez, Noah, relax! I'll get to it next time around.  
  
Noah: You wanna bet there's gonna be a next time around?  
  
While Noah made his point Charlie swung around to the 8 ball and quickly got rid of it in the corner!  
  
Charlie: YEE-HAW! (dropped his cue on the table and high-fived Robert)  
  
Jessie (clapping): Yaaaaaayyy! (turns to Noah and Aaron) You guys sucked!  
  
Sarah: Yah, like, really!  
  
Noah: Oh, why don't YOU two try taking them on? See how easy it is?  
  
Jessie: What, us? I don't THINK so! That is NOT our game!  
  
Aaron: Well don't talk then, if you can't even play!  
  
The two girls just giggled at the two losers' frustration.  
  
Noah (sighs): I don't know what I've done to deserve this.  
  
Jessie: Oh Noah, we're just joking! We don't really mean it your way!  
  
Aaron (sarcastically): Yeah, fine, make fun of the Georgia boys!  
  
The girls laughed again.  
  
Charlie: So you guys wanna play again?  
  
Noah: Nah. I need to go get a drink (turns to Aaron). You want one?  
  
Aaron (angrily): NOPE! NOT thirsty!  
  
Noah (rolls his eyes and turns to Sarah): You wanna drink?  
  
Sarah (frowns): Uhh, why are you asking me?  
  
Jessie: Yeah, what about me? I want a drink too.  
  
Noah (blushes): Oh, sure! I forgot! So you want what?  
  
Jessie: Get me a Diet Coke.  
  
Sarah: And me a regular Pepsi.  
  
Noah: All right. (turns to Charlie and Robert) You guys need anything?  
  
Charlie: Naw, I'm getting ready to kick Aaron's ass again. You go on ahead though.  
  
Robert: Get me a Sprite.  
  
Noah: Ok, got it! A sprite, a bud, a pepsi, and a diet coke.  
  
Aaron: Hey, who's the Bud for?  
  
Noah (grins): Just playin`. I'm getting myself a Dr. Pepper, nothing more. (heads off to the main table)  
  
Sarah: That guy is so sweet.  
  
Jessie (grins wildly): Oooooooohhhhhh! Does Sarah have a crush on another guy?  
  
Sarah (turns red): Ugh, NO! Him?! Why, if he went to bed with me, I'd be blowing chunks every two minutes!  
  
Charlie (jumps back): Going to.bed with him? You're already THINKING about that?? Good GOD! How old are you again?!  
  
Sarah (turns pale): Um.14, why?  
  
Robert: You said all that like it was nothing! Jesus, Sarah, I thought you were a clean-thinking girl!  
  
Sarah (begins trembling): Um, well I am, it's just when stuff like that happens, well- (stops short)uhhhh.  
  
Aaron (grin starts to spread): Stuff like that happens? Hmm. guys, I think I'm starting to understand what she means!  
  
Sarah: DAH! I didn't mean that! (turns to Jessie for support, but Jessie shrugs her shoulders as if to say, "No words here, sis.")  
  
Charlie: But- wait! You know what he's talking about then?! Sounds to me that Aaron here was pointing out that you've lost your innocence.  
  
Sarah: O_O!! I didn't mean that at all! See, it's just, it's just.ugh!!!! (blushes) Alright, fine, you guys win.  
  
Aaron: So you HAVE lost your virginity?!! HELL YEAH, baby!! Hey, you wanna come to my room tonight? I can have a "fire" going in no time!  
  
Sarah: AHHH!!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING F***ING PIECE OF BITCHY SH*T!  
  
Charlie (cracking up): Seems you're getting intimate with Crazy Hand!  
  
The three guys laugh their asses off while Jessie whispers furiously into her best friend's ear.  
  
Jessie: Nice going Sarah! Now you've got a complete d**khead after your loss of virginity!  
  
Noah (coming back with the drinks): Shish, Sarah! You mean you have already given yourself up for a night?! Damn!  
  
Sarah: O__O!!! HEY! How'd you know what we were talking about?!  
  
Noah (smiles mischievously): I'm a bit surprised that you all forgot that I'm also the clone of this story's author, which means that what he knows is what I will know.except when it comes to the battles, that is.  
  
Sarah (trembling nervously): Ummm, well Noah, I hope that you didn't misunderstand me.  
  
Noah (smiles warmly): Don't worry Sarah, I understand.  
  
Sarah sighs with relief and stops trembling.  
  
Aaron: Yeah, he understands that you're a dirty slut with two large overtasted hoots and a moist, aching-  
  
Sarah (shocked and appalled by where Aaron is going) DAH!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE- (whips out her knife and advances towards Aaron, but Jessie grabs hold of her arm and drags her to the next table) YOU F**KING LITTLE SH**TY BAS****LY LITTLE BITCHY F**K! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY SH**TY HANDS ON YOU!  
  
Charlie (shakes his head): Standing too close to Crazy Hand.  
  
Aaron: Shame, shame.  
  
Charlie: Yea, it's a shame.  
  
Robert: And she called her hands sh**ty too.  
  
Aaron (chuckling): Hell, she did, didn't she?  
  
The four guys take a quick laugh at this.  
  
Noah (changing the subject): Hey, are you guys gonna attend the fight tomorrow morning?  
  
Aaron: Wellll, I don't know; depends on whether Master Hand's booming voice is enough to get me up and outta bed or not.  
  
Charlie: Hey, I'm going! I wouldn't miss a chance to see what this kid JB can do with his left arm- especially against those wimpy Ice Climbers.  
  
Robert: Yeah, man! If there's at least a 75% chance that the climbers are gonna get pummeled, and seeing that those odds are likely since JB beat Mario of all people, then I'm definitely all for it.  
  
Noah: Well I'm going to see it. I don't care for the climbers that much either, but then again there's two of them- twice the strength, and since they're going up against a guy who has just kicked Mario's ass- oh man, we're definitely in for a treat tomorrow!  
  
Robert: And we're in for more treats as well. I heard that Captain Falcon is next in line to challenge whoever wins tomorrow's challenge, and from what I heard about him via Fox, he's so strong he can send ANYbody out of the ring with a single powered-up punch.  
  
Charlie: Cool!  
  
Aaron: Sweet!  
  
Noah: Alright!  
  
Robert: Yeah, he's probably the best of everyone else who's duking it out here at HL, but because of his success he's inhaled more pride than he can swallow, so he often tends to trip over his own feet.  
  
Noah: Neat! That makes it even MORE interesting! I can see where you're taking this: he's the best (maybe), but because of his former success he tends to fall a step short of his opponent, so it's kinda hard to tell who will win between him and whoever turns up as the winner for tomorrow, whether underdog or not. Have I said it right, or have I said it right?  
  
Aaron: (grins) You've said it.  
  
Noah: THANK you!  
  
Aaron: .WRONG!  
  
Charlie: HA! He got 'ya that time, Noah!  
  
Noah: (grunts) Ya' think?  
  
Meanwhile, at the bar table: Snake, Fox, and Sephiroth are all sitting at the bar each with a beer-bottle in hand. They're all chilling basically, talking about their past careers, worst sins, and the "golden days" of their earlier lives. Sephiroth at the moment has the upper-hand of the conversation:  
  
Sephiroth:.and so I had tied up the pesky little girl to a post and waited until her lover came along so I could pay him back all the pain, agony, and suffering he gave to me. Once he got there and received his last smile from his companion, I phased back into the air and launched myself down upon that wretched ancient, successfully smashing the blade of my katana into her curved back and leaving her motionless in a pool of her own maroon blood. (leans back on his stool and flashes a wide grin) I tell `ya, no other death I've caused satisfied me like that before. I guess it was because she allowed me the perfect chance to finally fulfill my hunger for revenge.(clenches his fists; through clenched teeth) but I never grabbed hold of the chance. The girl's "boyfriend" eventually found me guarding the "Promised Land" of our world and, with the help of his friends, destroyed my existence from the world, leaving my spiritual remains in the empty space to reform my true body and place me in this land of eternity. (his face softens back up) So I was never able to erase my arch-nemesis "Cloud's" name from the universe, but killing his sweetheart was enough thrill. Oh, you should've seen the look on Cloud's face when I ripped through Aeris's torso. I thought his eyes were gonna explode they were so wide-  
  
Snake (with signs of aggravation in his voice): Alright, alright, enough with the story!  
  
Fox: Jesus, Sephiroth, don't YOU know how to get girls!  
  
Sephiroth (shrugs): I was never meant to like anyone, really. Had no feelings for the others around me in my world while growing up. I didn't develop any friendships, for they just slowed me down from my top-notch job in SOLDIER at the time.  
  
Snake (waves his beer bottle in the air): Hey, I was made just like you, Sephiroth. While growing up, I never grew any feelings for my fellow Alaskans. My purpose in life was already set for me ever since I became an egg: to take the lives of those that were hostile and living on the other side of the border. I was meant to be one of the greatest soldiers ever to exist, and I was following along that line, always in the hands of the US gov.'t, taking on terrorist actions and other general warfare, until I learned this purpose of mine. I swore to myself that I'd find another way around the ropes, and I did. I'm now retired and spending some of my time using up the last of my strength here at the melee complex. So you see Sephiroth, you did the wrong thing in going crazy after you learned what you really were. You should've just settled down and see what you wanted out of life instead of going out and killing young women.  
  
Sephiroth: Hmm.well, Snake, you're right. I should've thought out how I would go along knowing that I wasn't really."normal". Instead, I just freaked out and put it all on Cloud, who at the time was trying to neutralize me for wiping out his entire home town.  
  
Fox: Blimey! You WERE a bad guy!  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, weren't YOU a bad guy just once in your lifetime?  
  
Fox: Well, er, not like THAT! The only "bad things" I've really done in the past were smoke marijuana and shag girls of different species.  
  
Sephiroth: Well that's bad enough. (turns to Snake) How 'bout you Snake? What was the worst sin you've ever been guilty of?  
  
Snake: Well, that's easy for me to say. I killed Big Boss, my father, but I had to carry it out. He was at the time in charge of a terrorist mission, and I didn't find out his link to me at the very last second when I was about to bring him down.  
  
Fox: Good GOD! And you STILL killed him after he told you?  
  
Snake: (gravely) Yup. Of course he wasn't exactly my father you know. His DNA was just fused with the egg cells of a woman's vagina to create myself and seven other embryos that no longer stand today. I don't know if I should really feel guilty about killing him, but I can't feel any guilt because I was brought into the world as his clone, and he was by all means of cold blood. I'm not sure if I've overcome that yet, but I've come a long way. Hell, I'm just thankful to be sitting here right now drinking a beer with you guys, talking about my earlier life after all the pain I've had to live through.  
  
Sephiroth: (holds up his beer) Heir, heir!  
  
Fox: Same with me. After all, it's all because of our past that we're here in this bar right now. Although the past is something we should let loose of once we've been through it when it was the present, we should still reflect on it at times and respect it for what it has helped us to accomplish.  
  
Snake: (nods) I agree with you 100%, Fox. The past is not the future, but only a tool used to mend the future. Most people tend to think that one day they go back and change the mistakes they did, but they really can't. They can only enter similar situations later on in their lives and know what they can do to evade their mistakes from the gone time.  
  
Fox: Yes, but THERE is one time in which you can go back and change the mistakes you've made in real life, but you can't do it in reality. You can only do it.  
  
Snake & Fox: (at same time).in a videogame.  
  
Sephiroth: You guys seem lost in both the three eras of time and the beers in your hands. I'm gonna go chat with Matthew and Ben, see what they're up to (leaves bar table).  
  
Just then, Snake catches a sweet fragrance from behind. He twists his head around to see Zelda coming up to the bar. Now Snake never really caught sight of her at the initiation or during brunch that morning, but when he saw her, he was stunned. She slightly rested her behind on the stool next to Snake's and tapped on the table hard and audible enough for the bartender to hear. The bartender immediately responded to the princess's attention and hustled over to where she was sitting. She lifted herself up just enough for Snake to adore the beautiful round buxom of hers that was slightly poking out of her pink silk dress while she distracted herself by talking to the bartender.  
  
Zelda: I'd like a glass of brandy please.  
  
Her sweet, shyly voice rocked Snake's nerves inside as his eyes were glued against the borders of his eyelids, setting their sights on Zelda's cute little ass. Fox saw the whole thing and began to shake as he tried to hold in the laughter with drool forming at the sides of his mouth, begging an outburst to come soon.  
  
Bartender: All right then, one brandy coming up.  
  
Snake could she that she was young- ten years before his age, maybe. What he wanted to know about her was how young. Was she legal? Snake hoped that that was a yes. He had never been able to climb in bed with a woman at his side, let alone anybody else that he knew. Yes, he was a legend, but no matter how much he flirted and flattered and attracted, he was never one to be considered "a ladies' man". Also, seeing that she was a princess, was she just too royal to let her virginity slip away? The clouds encircling his mind drifted away quickly as he saw Zelda rise from her stool and turned his head away from her before she noticed. He cut back to his beer and continued to sip away when Fox suddenly burst open with laughter. He glanced over at the small animal to see him rocking back and forth on the stool, his face decorated in sweat and tears for the instant outbreak. He waited for ten minutes until Fox finally settled down and regained control over his lungs.  
  
Fox: That was so bloody funny! I can't believe you like Zelda! HA! You, a retired US agent who has been cloned, has fallen for a princess? Shish, you ARE a lonely old bastard.  
  
Snake: (with eyebrow raised) Really? I thought you liked Samus. Foxes and non-Earthly women don't usually go together.  
  
Fox: Hey, the coupling works for me!  
  
Snake: So then? A princess and a retired agent is nothing of strange compared to your crush. By the way, how old is Zelda?  
  
Fox: Not sure. I'd say between 17 and 20. How old are you?  
  
Snake: 32. Does that really matter?  
  
Fox: Nah! Samus is 24 and her boyfriend, Falcon, is 36.  
  
Snake: Oh, ok.  
  
Fox: Unfortunately, I don't think Zelda has room for anyone else.  
  
Snake: Why? She have a boyfriend already?  
  
Fox: Think so. Heard she spends a lot of time "under the covers" with Link.  
  
Snake: You mean she's already involved?!  
  
Fox: Yup.  
  
Snake: (pounds table) DAMN!  
  
Fox: But don't worry. There's been rumors that Zelda's been cheating on Link with Roy, and some talk says that she spends time with him under the covers too, but I wouldn't know all the details.  
  
Snake: God, I hope you're not saying she's a slut!  
  
Fox: (shakes his head) Like I said, I wouldn't know for sure.  
  
Snake: (sighs) Oh well, I guess I can only hope for a shot at her in the near future.  
  
Fox: If you did so, what would you do with her?  
  
Snake: (glares at Fox) You think I would tell you?  
  
Fox: Ohhhh, and you're hoping she's not a slut?  
  
Snake: Of course I am! What I mean is that I want to ask her out be-FORE I get too romantically involved.  
  
Fox: I see. Well for now, just relax. You've got plenty of time before any silly stuff has to erupt from your top. There are so many beings to meet here- just take your time and pick out the best ones.  
  
Snake: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
Snake and Fox continue to drink away at the bar table until the clock strikes midnight at the time when the intercom fills up with MH's voice.  
  
MH: OK, everyone in the bar must now leave and go back to your dorms. Remember, we have another big fight tomorrow! If `ya want even more excitement, then have those alarm clocks set for 10 AM!  
  
Everyone empties out of the bar and sets into their dorm-rooms. In short time everyone falls asleep, with some who have already set their alarm clocks for 10 o' clock, anticipating tomorrow's battle.  
  
Next up: Battle #2 between JB and the Ice Climbers at Icicle Mountain! 


End file.
